NIAMS has been in the forefront of muscle research, including the molecular structure of the contractile system in skeletal muscle. One of the techniques used is X-ray diffraction from-small specimen of muscle fibers, whereby distribution of protein mass in the muscle cells can be determined under various interventions. To obtain diffraction patterns from functioning muscle fibers, an high efficiency detection system is crucial to the success of the experiments. Currently, one leading edge technology in X-ray detection is the imaging plate recording system. The contractor shall manufacture an X-ray detector which incorporates an imaging plate plus an high efficiency and low noise readout system.